


Monster In My Bed

by Babywarrior5



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali and Evelynn love each other so much it's honestly disgusting, Akalynn - Freeform, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Human/Monster Romance, K/DA, Kda, it's monsterfucking but god there are so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babywarrior5/pseuds/Babywarrior5
Summary: We French kissed on the subway train, she tore my clothes right off, she ate my heart and then she ate my brain.Things can get complicated when your girlfriend is a demon succubus.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 362





	Monster In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> We all love enthusiastically consensual monsterfucking!! Basically me exploring the idea of Evelynn having a 'cycle' where she goes full demon for a few days every couple months to encourage her to feed. Akali, dauntless as she is, is determined to ride it out with her and take the next step in their relationship by letting Evelynn feed on her.
> 
> Initially inspired by Xekstrin's Three Ways To Skin A Fox which is sooo excellent, please go read it. I'm currently obsessed with KDA and I don't see it going away any time soon. I've never published a fic before, though I do write a lot, so please don't rip me up too badly LOL.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoy it!

"But it's not like I've never seen your other form before," Akali balked without taking her eyes off her Switch, "I know it's a big step, like it's an intimacy thing and all that, but you know what I mean. It's not a _surprise_ ,"

The first time Akali laid eyes on the ‘other’ Evelynn was actually for the Popstars video; the darkness for her rap solo in the train was provided by her and since then she’d phased into full shadow a handful of times around Akali. Sometimes she seemed to hover in a middle ground between both forms depending on her mood, neither fully human nor fully other. Her pupils were always slits, her eyes always had a faint glow behind them, and her teeth were always a little too sharp but sometimes she simply seemed...different. Even when her lashers weren’t visible they existed as an intangible force field surrounding her. They pushed others away but drew Akali to her like a moth to a light. It was so easy to see why people were intimidated by her.

"I know that darling but it's intense,” Evelynn said with all the casualness of someone discussing the weather. Her nails tapped on her phone as she scrolled through her Instagram feed. 

It was a quiet Saturday and they were both reveling in the blissful calm of a weekend at home. The craving for normalcy with someone who saw past the popstar diva persona and who wasn't afraid of her true nature burned through Evelynn’s chest sometimes. It was a yawning black hole that pulled hapless celebrities to her but was never satisfied by them; there was always an itch left unscratched. Until Akali, that is.

Akali was different. She saw past the facade in a way nobody ever had before and she wasn't scared of her. And maybe that was because Akali wasn't fully aware of what she'd done in the past. Evelynn alluded to things but they never outright sat down and talked about anything. 

They'd have to have that talk someday because god Akali really should have been scared of her but thank the gods that Evelynn didn’t believe in that she wasn’t. Her laid back energy complimented Evelynn's high strung personality perfectly; Evelynn felt seen and understood with her. She was more than happy to just bask in that feeling for the rest of her life, her musical career be damned. The high of being loved by Akali was fucking blinding and she would gladly let herself be consumed by it if it came to that.

“I can handle it,” Akali said, puffing her chest out with unearned confidence, “I promise,”

"I don’t doubt it," Evelynn said with a sly smile, "I’m happy to share that time with you but there are a few things we’d need to get out of the way first. Just logistics,”

She locked her phone and set it on the coffee table in front of them. Switching into business meeting mode, Evelynn turned to Akali like they were in a conference with their record producers not lounging on the couch playing games.

“The biggest thing is that when I'm like that my voice has a mind altering effect. It's not dissimilar to Ahri's charm and it can make people become infatuated with me-"

Akali paused the game on her Switch and balanced it on her knee. The seriousness of Evelynn’s tone made her sit up and pay attention. She’d heard about this before, the suggestible power of her voice that acted like a love potion from a fantasy game. Apparently it lowered a person’s inhibitions to the point that they’d do anything in pursuit of her affection, including causing themselves and other people harm. It had the potential to drive people mad with all-consuming obsession, a desperate burning need to be the object of Evelynn’s darkest and most violent desires. Not a bad way to go, all things considered, but taking some safety precautions was definitely preferable to being sliced in half with a lasher.

"They lose their sense of self preservation and it becomes like a drug to them, always chasing the high and looking for more and more pain to get it. I’m not proud of some of the things I did when I was younger,” her brows knitted together with concern and her eyes glazed over briefly. She quickly snapped out of it and carried on.

“Anyway, there’s no way I’m allowing that to happen to you so we need to work around that,” she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder to cover her uncharacteristic nerves, “If you really want to do this, it’s important to me that you’re free to withdraw consent. If you aren’t I can’t risk you being around me,"

The weirdness of talking candidly about Akali losing her mind to sex hung heavily in the air around them but Evelynn talked about it like she was negotiating royalty terms on a new album.

"And if you don't talk to me it won’t get to me?"

She fiddled with the joysticks on the Switch as she talked, scrolling through options on the pause menu and moving them in circles. It was a nervous habit of hers...she had to be fidgeting with something during anything resembling a serious conversation. Evelynn’s eyes snapped down at the movement like a predator spotting prey.

She could see the gears turning in Akali’s head, spinning in circles like the joystick, "There’s some residual effect but the majority of it is mitigated by not speaking,"

"Then just text me," Akali offered with adorable sincerity, "I mean, you know I'll miss your voice but it'll only be for a week or so..."

Evelynn smiled at her eagerness, "That would work, yeah,"

“Good thing I have this. I won’t have to have my phone on me all the time,” Akali said as she held up the wrist that had her Apple watch, "Why does it happen? Is it like a period?" 

Ah yes. Trying to figure out why your girlfriend becomes a demon for a week every few months. Just like a normal couple. Evelynn had to admire Akali’s confidence though. She wasn’t shying away from any of it, just trying to get a better understanding of the person she cared about most, and that tugged on something deep in Evelynn’s chest but she swatted those feelings away for the time being.

"Not really. As far as I know, the point of it is to encourage me to, you know, feed, if it’s been a while. The urge becomes much stronger but it's nothing I'm not used to so don't worry,"

"Is it uncomfortable?" Akali asked, not sure which one she was actually asking about. She wasn’t sure if she wanted a real answer to one of them. As much as she loved and trusted Evelynn, the mystique surrounding the way she fed still spooked her a bit.

“The demon shade or the feeding?”

Akali’s expression faltered, “Uhh...both I guess?”

Evelynn crossed her legs the other way and waved her hand like she was brushing something aside, “The demon shade just...is, it feels no different for me. But the feeding?”

“It’s exhilarating or so I’ve been told,” a little grin flashed across her lips despite herself, “I wouldn’t say that it’s inherently painful but it is overwhelming. It’s a rush. You’ll feel out of control and scared but just know that I have full control of myself and I’d never let anything happen to you,”

From the few firsthand accounts she had of her own abilities, it was all consuming, draining, but thrilling like nothing else on earth. It felt like the biggest adrenaline rush you could imagine combined with the most intense sexual pleasure. 

That was the moment Evelynn was chasing; she wanted to feed on the exact second that it all peaked in a frenzy of sex and excitement. Heightened emotions, be it fear or love, only intensified the experience for both parties. Fear and pain were much easier to achieve with a one night stand so they were her usual go-to. Generic pretty people with a penchant for sadism were a dime a dozen in any big city and Evelynn had gotten very good at picking them out in crowded clubs but it was easy to grow bored with them.

There were only a handful of times many, many moons ago that she’d dared try it with someone she truly loved and even those relationships paled in comparison to what she felt for Akali. Evelynn was secretly giddy about the possibility of properly feeding on Akali but she didn’t want to pressure her in any way.

“Don’t feel like you have to let me do it, darling. You don’t,” Evelynn said gently.

“What if I want you to?” Akali’s voice was so quiet that it was barely a whisper.

She fiddled with her Switch again as an outlet for her excess energy. She looked more nervous than Evelynn had ever seen her but when she turned back to meet Evelynn’s eyes, her gaze was unwavering and certain.

Evelynn felt her body wake up like an ancient creature returning from slumber. She was so used to hiding herself away and concealing her true nature. For Akali to openly invite _that_ into their shared lives? That shocked her. Exhilaration coursed through her and she took a deep breath to calm her emotions. 

She replied just as quietly, “Then I will,”

Tension lingered in the air between them for an eternity as they both came to terms with what they’d just agreed to. They’d never discussed any of this out loud before despite the fact that both of them thought about it. They stared at each other from either end of the couch, both leaning towards the other like they were being pulled by a magnetic field. Anticipation flooded Evelynn’s veins when she saw the lust in Akali’s eyes.

Akali broke the silence first and as soon as she spoke, the spell was gone and things tumbled back into their usual places. They both fell back into more normal positions, no longer leaning towards each other like they were about to fuck then and there in the penthouse living room.

“Anything else I should know?”

“Not really. You know about the lashers, the claws, the shadows,” Evelynn ticked them off on her fingers, “I’ll just be a horny silhouette who can’t talk to you for a week,”

Akali laughed heartily and beamed at her, “Most of that is just you every day. Plus we’ll get paid to _work from home_ for a whole week...” she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Evelynn smiled, sharp and cat-like, “Don't imply that if you aren’t ready to deliver, my love,”

“But I can --” Leaning across the couch, she cut Akali’s protests off with a kiss before she stood up and stretched, raising her arms above her head and arching her back. The soft black tee she was wearing rode up her torso and revealed a sliver of her flat stomach. Akali’s eyes were instantly drawn to her bare skin; she never tired of seeing the hint of tight abs under her casual clothes and their conversation had her heated. Black KDA-branded joggers gathered fashionably around her ankles and clung to her curves flatteringly, “I’m making tea, do you want any?”

“Nah I’m fine, thanks,” Akali reached out and slapped her ass as she walked past, “Good talk coach, gg!”

“Oh my god,” Evelynn rolled her eyes as she left for the kitchen. As she filled up the kettle with water she called out, “You’re on thin fucking ice, you know that?”

Akali just laughed, making a V with her fingers and holding them up to her lips, “You know you love me and you’re gonna love me even more in about two weeks,”

\----

Helmet in hand, duffel slung across one shoulder and a backpack over the other, Akali’s mind drifted to a million different places as she climbed the stairs into the apartment and unlocked the front door. The record label was pushing them hard to release a single from the EP but it simply hadn’t come together yet. Ahri wasn’t happy with the production on any of the new songs and kept insisting that they were missing the spark that would tie them together.

Getting Seraphine integrated into the group had been a bit of a challenge; it was nothing against her personally but upending their tight cohesion to accommodate another artist was rough at first. Evelynn’s schedule had her out of the studio multiple days a week promoting the group and her personal projects, and Ahri had just launched a new eyeshadow pallet with Foxy so she was also becoming increasingly scarce. 

Kai’sa spent every waking second downtown in the dance studio working on choreo for an eventual music video, religiously updating her move sets as they tweaked the single. Akali caught a glimpse of her brainstorming notebook the other day and it truly looked like the work of a madman, the sort of thing an detective would find scratched into the walls of an office while searching for a person gone missing.

That left just herself and Seraphine in the studio which she was fine with, of course, but there was only so much the two of them could do without the input of the others. It resulted in a lot of messing around to try to mesh their sounds which was definitely fun but not what the label was looking for. The pressure and stress had been building up inside Akali for weeks and now it felt like a dam threatening to break. 

They’d agreed to shack up in Evelynn’s personal apartment on the other side of the city to stay out of the way of the other girls and Akali had been looking forward to some peace and quiet all week. Since they all shared the penthouse, Evelynn’s extra place was normally just a glorified garage for her cars and Akali’s bike but this week it would be a welcome retreat from the chaos of the penthouse. A long weekend alone with Eve was exactly what she needed to rest, recharge, and get her head back in the right place.

Her thoughts were everywhere but in the moment as she kicked her shoes off, tossed her keys and helmet on the entryway table, and turned to hang her backpack up in the closet. Her overnight duffle hit the floor with a muffled thud and she sighed exhaustedly and rubbed her eyes. They felt gritty from the chronic lack of sleep that was suddenly hitting her like a train.

The prickling discomfort of being watched interrupted her thoughts and Akali turned around slowly with a hand on the kunai tucked through her belt loop. Evelynn stood at the end of the hall in full demon shade with the darkness from her body creeping down the hallway like a slow moving lava flow. Her yellow eyes shone like flames against the solid black void where her face should have been.

It was a sight straight out of a horror movie and a jolt of fear shot through Akali's heart instinctively. Her body was so dark that Akali couldn’t make out anything beyond a vague silhouette and even that was hard to get a handle on as the edges of her body swirled like ink underwater. Wispy black tendrils floated off of her and faded away like smoke from a fire being carried away on the wind. The spiked ends of her lashers hung at her sides and swayed on their own, separate from her body movements. She blinked languidly at Akali like a cat...calm, contented, trusting. A hand tipped in neon pink claws appeared out of the darkness and waved.

Akali laughed and finally let out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

“Goddamn, you scared the shit out of me,” she said as she walked down the hall to meet Evelynn, no longer rooted on the spot, “Can I touch you? Like...are you solid?”

Evelynn nodded and she reached a cautious hand out to touch her shoulder. The answer was yes, she could touch her, and it felt like touching her bare skin, warm and soft and very familiar. With a relieved sigh, Akali threw herself into Evelynn’s arms and buried her face against her shoulder. Evelynn caught her with a small sound of surprise but wrapped her arms around Akali and rubbed her back calmingly. They stood in the hallway together for a couple long moments of silence, just hugging and swaying in each other's arms.

 _Surely she has to be feeling the pressure too?_ Akali thought as they stood there. Evelynn was so good at hiding her stress but there was no way it wasn’t getting to her as well.

“Can we take a nap or something? I’m really overwhelmed today,” Akali asked with her face still muffled by Evelynn’s shoulder.

It came off as a little whiny and she felt guilty about that but she was burned out big time. She'd woken up behind the curve every day this week and had been struggling to catch up for days. By Friday it had really taken a toll.

Without saying a word, Evelynn took her hand and led her into the living room where she grabbed her phone off the coffee table. She typed out a text one-handed.

_Do you want to change?_

“Yeah,” Akali said, turning and heading back out to the hall where her duffel was still sitting, “Be right back,”

She grabbed her bag and headed into the bedroom to throw something more comfortable on. She fished a pair of sweatpants and a thrifted Pentakill t-shirt out of her bag and tossed them across the room onto the bed. Finding merch at thrift stores was a fun minigame that she loved to play when they went shopping, plus it drove Evelynn crazy that she had all of these beautiful clothes but still chose to wear five dollar shirts to sleep. She stepped out of her work pants and draped her blazer over the dresser so that she was in nothing but a bra, underwear, and socks.

Still in underwear, Akali headed into the bathroom to quickly wash her face and take her makeup off. As she dried her face, she stared at herself in the mirror; the dark circles under her eyes stood out in the harsh lighting and she really hoped she hadn’t looked this drained all day in the studio. It was a rough look.

Reaching behind her back, she ditched her bra and rubbed distractedly at the red marks it left on her sides before heading back out into the bedroom to get dressed. As she left, she grabbed her pants off the floor and folded them neatly to tuck back into her bag; it annoyed Evelynn when people left clothes in piles on the floor so Akali tried to get better about not doing it. She perched on the edge of the bed and pulled her comfortable clothes on. The shirt was a little tight but she loved the way it clung to her breasts and she knew Eve did, too.

It looked especially rocking with no bra under it and Akali had to admire herself for a second in the vanity mirror with a little smile. She looked good despite being tired and she knew it. Two could play at this game; she was going to make Evelynn want it and planned to tease her until she bossed up and took it.

Playing chicken with a succubus, what’s the worst that could happen?

“Eve?” Akali called out as she flopped onto the bed, suddenly too exhausted to go back out and get her.

Evelynn materialized in the doorway in a cloud of black smoke and stalked into the bedroom a couple seconds after Akali called for her. She tucked herself against Akali’s back and pulled her to her chest as her lashers wrapped around them both protectively. Akali was normally the big spoon, which she loved because she adored being needed by Evelynn, but sometimes a girl just needed to be held. Today was one of those days.

Akali drifted into a light and somewhat uneasy sleep punctuated by flashes of dreams that she barely remembered. Scenes of missed deadlines, loud arguments, and slammed doors streaked through her mind like a skipping film reel. Bits and pieces of sex dreams interjected themselves between the rest, no doubt due to Evelynn’s influence on her even in her sleep. They were high-octane intense fucks, the kind designed to scratch an itch more than anything else.

They zipped across her mind’s eye at a breakneck pace: Evelynn shoving her up against the back of a door in a dressing room and fingerbanging her until she came sharply. Evelynn following her into the shower, kneeling in front of her with no preamble, and eating her out while she leaned against the tiled wall. Her bending Evelynn over a hotel room bed and fucking her within an inch of her life with the strap, a hand tangled roughly in her hair and the other digging into her hips, while Eve buried her face in the sheets to keep herself from screaming.

When she woke, Akali felt only marginally more rested than she had when she’d fallen asleep; the muted throbbing between her legs was not helping at all and she was suddenly aware of the fact that she hadn’t eaten since breakfast. She was starving for more than just dinner, it seemed.

Evelynn was still spooned behind her and when she noticed Akali stretch she unwrapped her lashers to give her space. Akali rolled over to face her with a scratchy little ‘hi’ and reached for her hand. She studied their intertwined fingers and tried to learn the details of Evelynn’s claws, which were the same shape and size as the silver ones she normally wore. At least she was already used to holding hands around those; the real claws weren’t _that_ weird. As Akali traced her thumb over the sharp tip of one of Evelynn’s fingers, she read a text off her watch.

_Feeling any better?_

Akali shrugged halfheartedly, “I guess? I don’t know, I think I’m just hungry...do you wanna get takeout?”

As Evelynn moved to start typing, Akali chuckled, “Wait do you actually _eat_ -eat when you’re like this? Sorry, I shoulda asked,”

She backspaced and retyped.

_I can. I don’t have to but I can._

Evelynn sat up against the headboard and Akali lounged across her lap like a cat as she tried to figure out what to get for dinner. She yawned widely and rubbed her eyes while Evelynn ran her fingers through her hair gently. Thankfully she felt at least a little bit less fatigued than earlier so she popped open maps and began scrolling through nearby restaurants till one caught her eye.

Akali ordered for both of them after briefly consulting Evelynn, who assured her that she didn’t really care either way; she trusted Akali’s judgement about what looked good.

About twenty minutes passed in companionable silence with Akali tucked into Evelynn’s lap in bed. Her head rested on Evelynn’s thigh and she dozed comfortably as Evelynn stroked her hands through her hair slowly. Her claws scratched across Akali’s scalp and it almost made her forget that she was in demon form.

A double buzz from her phone woke her up. Their Doordash just pulled up. Akali held her phone up, “Food’s here. I’ll get it cause...y’know…”

Evelynn’s quiet chuckle vibrated through Akali’s chest and she smiled with her fangs glinting in the darkness of her face.

She kissed the back of Akali's hand as they both got up off the bed; Akali headed for the door and Evelynn disappeared into a haze of smoke in the hallway. Akali just shook her head with a grin as she pulled one of her oni masks on to answer the door.

The delivery girl stifled a gasp when Akali greeted her but thankfully she didn’t ask for an autograph or anything, just told her to enjoy her meal and have a good night with a slight nervous edge to her voice. Normally Akali was happy to schmooze for fans but tonight she just wanted to eat in peace so she was grateful for the girl's discretion. She’d have to tip her extra for it.

She swung by the kitchen to grab a couple of plates and found Evelynn already lounging on the couch on her phone. She smiled at Akali when she set the plates and takeout containers on the coffee table.

“Figured we don’t need to eat in the dining room tonight,” Akali said while she unpacked her stuff.

To combat the inevitable awkward dinner silence, Evelynn put the newest upload from a car channel that they both liked up on the Chromecast and they watched it while they ate, both offering commentary on the shop’s current build. 

The channel’s owner bought a cheap Mercedes G-Wagon at an auction and was going over the myriad of problems with it; Evelynn was doing more typing at Akali than eating, as she owned the same model of Benz, just a few years newer. Her impassioned defense of her own car, along with her insistence that the youtuber’s car was a particularly bad example and not at all representative of all of them, made Akali laugh. She was passionate about cars, yes, but there were a handful of ones in her garage that she was especially in love with about and would do anything to keep running. The G-Wagon was one of them despite the fact that it was a bottomless money pit. Her commitment to it despite its many flaws was endlessly endearing.

It was a good video and a good conversation; any other time Akali would have been all over the carnage of a ‘cheap’ pain in the ass eurocar and the associated ammo to poke fun at Evelynn’s purchases but her mind was elsewhere that night.

Her dreams from earlier had taken up residence in her mind and refused to leave. They were playing in a loop in her head and she couldn’t make them stop. All she wanted was Evelynn. Her body, her mouth, her sex. She needed her. Soon.

“I got cleanup,” Akali said, hopping from the couch to tidy up the table and put the dishes away.

The excuse of washing dishes offered a welcome moment of silence to get her thoughts together.

Akali couldn’t stop thinking about fucking her. The thought had lingered in the back of her head since she’d woken up and even as she tried to swat it away, it kept simmering away on the back burner. If she focused on Evelynn for just a second too long it popped back up to center stage and demanded her attention. 

She bit her bottom lip and stared at Evelynn from the kitchen...she lounged casually on the couch with her legs tucked beneath her as the video ended and the deep black silhouette of her curves stood out starkly against the sand colored leather. Though she was always alluring her silhouette was just that much more enticing when it was blacked out. The darkness seemed to accentuate all of her features and the smoke that swirled around her was like a flare that drew Akali’s eyes to her.

With some effort, she pulled her thoughts together and wandered back over to the couch. Since she’d been gone Evelynn had stretched her legs out all the way so she playfully grabbed her ankles and tossed her legs over the edge.

“Move, I’m sitting here,” Akali said as she let her hands trail down Evelynn’s calves as they fell to the floor.

She flopped down onto the couch with a smirk as Evelynn made a sad sound of protest. Instead of retreating back to her side, she swung her legs up and across Akali’s lap.

Turning back to the tv to mask some of her feelings, Akali traced long lines up Evelynn’s shadowy legs and tried to think about literally anything other than shoving her onto her back and eating her out till she couldn’t take it anymore. She ran the flat of her palm along the inside of her calves and lower thighs and thought about all the time she’d spent between them. God she loved Evelynn’s legs...

As if on cue Evelynn turned sharply to look at her. Her lips were slightly parted to show a hint of her teeth and her eyes glowed brightly. Akali noticed her shadowy darkness creep across the couch towards her like spilled wine. Her golden eyes drank in Akali's body like a starving animal and her breathing got visibly faster.

_Oh shit. She can't hear my thoughts can she??_

A nanosecond later a text buzzed through her watch. It was declarative and demanding: _You smell so good. You're horny and I love it._

Akali read it and blushed with a guilty smile, "Yeah I guess I am…it’s your fault though. I guess you cuddling me while I slept led to a bunch of sex dreams...who knew,"

Without warning, Evelynn slid across the couch like a serpent and pinned Akali down with a deep kiss, cupping her face with both hands so that the points of her claws made pin pricks on her cheeks. Akali melted into her hold and kissed her back as if she was dying of thirst and in a way, she was. As Evelynn pulled away Akali sat up with her to avoid breaking away till the last second. When their lips finally broke apart with a soft ‘pop’, Akali slumped back down onto the couch with a frustrated groan. 

She stared Evelynn down with eyes darkened with lust; kissing her when she was like this made her head swim like she'd just thrown back shots. Reaching out with a clawed finger, Evelynn tilted Akali's chin up and pressed gentle kisses onto the underside of her jaw. Akali moaned quietly and the smoky shadows surrounding Evelynn's body swirled faster and more turbulently as if there was a strong current disturbing them. She drew a shuddering breath, breathing in Akali's scent with her lips pressed against her throat, and sucked the delicate skin hard enough to leave a mark.

Akali's body reacted strongly to the mix of pain and pleasure as she let out another quiet moan… the throbbing between her thighs was quickly becoming frustrating and she let her legs fall apart as Evelynn settled in between them. When she opened her legs, Evelynn let out a satisfied growl that sent a shock straight to her clit. Right as she leaned down to situate herself between Akali’s legs, Akali put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Wait, wait..." Akali panted, trying to catch her breath and clear her head long enough to form a coherent thought, "Bed? I don’t want you to do it here,"

Without a second's hesitation Evelynn picked Akali up off the couch with ease. She hooked her hands beneath her thighs to support her as Akali wrapped them around her waist while she carried her to the bedroom. God she was fucking strong in this form..she threw Akali around with ease and it was hot as hell.

In retaliation Akali kissed every inch of Evelynn that she could reach as she was carried to bed… Along her collarbones, up her neck, all over her face. Mirroring Evelynn, she kissed her way back down her neck and bit down lightly at the point where her neck met her shoulder. Evelynn hummed a pleased little ‘mmm’ at the feeling of Akali's teeth on her skin and grabbed her ass roughly while pushing the bedroom door open with her lashers.

They tumbled onto the bed in a mess of limbs and lashers, with smoke swirls and Akali's messy hair spreading across the bed like splattered paint across a canvas. Evelynn tugged at the waistband of her pants and Akali gladly lifted her hips so she could pull both them and her underwear off, throwing them over her shoulder onto the floor somewhere. It didn't matter, she’d find them later. Evelynn did the same to her shirt, tugging it off roughly and tossing it aside.

Akali was now, finally, blissfully naked and pulled Evelynn close to kiss her harder and deeper than before. She raked her nails down Evelynn’s back and grabbed her body...she felt wild and high, teetering on the edge of control, with that strange dark haze creeping into her mind again. The blaze of heat from between her legs was becoming very distracting...she was already crazy wet and the cool air against her pussy was jarring.

As the siren thrall pulled at the edges of her mind, her nerves flared up again even more intensely than they had earlier in the hall. She felt dangerously close to being out of control and that feeling scared her. Her reaction to Evelynn’s touches seemed to be intensified tenfold compared to normal and Akali’s body begged desperately for more. She was still the same Evelynn...she felt the same, tasted the same, smelled the same, but it was Akali who was on the ragged edge of something wild and unknown.

Evelynn’s lashers caressed her wrists and arms like a second set of hands and her golden eyes glowed in the darkness as she gazed into Akali’s eyes. Though the room was dark, Evelynn’s shadowy figure was darker still and black smoke hung around her body like dry ice sublimating in a warm room. The smoke pooled on the floor and swirled through the air as it got caught in the currents from the air conditioning vents.

Her claws left little red welts all over Akali’s body -- not enough to break skin but enough to sting pleasantly-- and her sharp teeth shone in the darkness when she opened her mouth. Her hair swirled in a nonexistent breeze and curled around the dark shape of her face. Akali could swear she could make out the faintest silhouette of Evelynn's brows and jaw but it was hard to say whether it was real or just pareidolia playing tricks.

When Akali stepped outside of her mind in a brief moment of clarity, she saw only the supernatural entity straddling her naked body and not the woman she loved so much. Evelynn looked otherworldly and though Akali was definitely into it, some primal and instinctual part of her brain knew to be afraid and she was having trouble overriding it. Her heart raced out of control and her hands trembled on Evelynn’s back.

Feeling her unease, Evelynn broke their kiss and moved very deliberately to sit back on her heels. While she still straddled Akali's hips, she pointedly pulled her lashers away and set her hands on her own thighs. She fully disengaged from Akali’s body and waited patiently as she looked down at her with eyes softened with concern.

Evelynn tilted her head at Akali as she took a shaky breath, "I'm sorry, I'm fine, I really am,"

She grabbed her phone off the bedside table, which Akali hadn’t even noticed her bring with them, and another text buzzed on Akali’s watch.

_Don’t be sorry. Are you sure? Please be honest._

"Eve, c'mon,” Akali balked, upset that Evelynn would ever assume that she was anything less than one hundred percent trusting.

And she was sure, it wasn't a lie. It was just a bit overwhelming and she needed to breathe for a second. Get back into a better head space and get her bearings with this unfamiliar Evelynn. She had to remember that Evelynn was her girlfriend who loved her and not a sex demon trying to kill her.

_You know I'll never hurt you or let you get hurt._

“Of course I know that,” Akali said as she sat up to hug Evelynn’s torso. She buried her face in her chest, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply to slow her heart, “I’m just...this is new, you know? I get what you meant about it being intense. Even without you talking to me I can feel your influence. It feels like I’m really drunk,” 

“All I want to do is fuck. Violently. There’s a voice in my head that's telling me to _make_ you hurt me and I’m...I dunno what to do,” She paused and looked up at the void of Evelynn’s face, “I don't want you to hurt me..."

Her voice came out much smaller than she intended as she trailed off. It felt strange to say it out loud but she needed Evelynn to know what she was thinking. Logically, Akali knew she was completely safe. She trusted Evelynn completely and the worry in her eyes did wonders to calm her nerves; solid and tangible proof that Evelynn was equally concerned about keeping things under control. The way Evelynn held her close, with so much care and gentleness, soothed Akali and belayed some of her nerves.

Akali stroked her hands down Evelynn’s back to stop them from shaking and she felt her nod in agreement.

_I understand darling. We can stop if you want to._

“No, no...I just need a minute,” Akali said quietly.

It was embarrassing to admit that she was scared. She’d been so confident before but she’d definitely underestimated how strong and aggressive the demon thrall was. If it felt like this when Evelynn was actively controlling it she couldn’t even imagine what it was like when she threw it all at someone with the intent to kill.

With her eyes closed and her arms still wrapped around Evelynn’s torso, Akali focused all of her thoughts and energy on thinking about normal Evelynn. She honed in on a memory from a few weeks ago when Evelynn suddenly burst into laughter one night as they sat in bed together. She leaned over and showed Akali a video of a cat trying to climb down off an upright piano and they both ended up doubled over and sobbing from laughter as the video played on a loop. It got funnier every time and Evelynn's reaction to it just fueled Akali, who ended up in a coughing fit from laughing too hard.

They'd gone to sleep that night with the echoes of laughter still bouncing off the walls and Akali recalled thinking ‘I love you so much’ on a loop until they fell asleep in each other's arms. The memory of Evelynn stifling laughter as she and Akali looked at each other, trying and failing to get it together before breaking into a renewed set of giggles, was burned into her mind forever.

Akali chose to focus on that to ground herself: the way Evelynn smiled when she was laughing, the way she looked before bed, the way she’d fallen into Akali’s lap and wiped tears from her face while their phones lay forgotten in the covers.

Evelynn, apparently content with Akali’s state of mind, tangled her fingers in her hair to gently pull her face close and kiss her. She left a trail of burning hot kisses down Akali's neck, across her chest, and between her breasts, taking extra care to hit all of the spots that made her moan the loudest. As Eve played with her nipples, gently tugging on the bar of one piercing with her teeth, she groaned softly and arched her back.

“Yeah...”

Evelynn slowly kissed a hot trail down Akali's stomach. The tenderness of having her body worshipped like this by someone as beautiful as Evelynn made her weak and soft little sighs of pleasure filled the air between them. As she trailed lower, Akali let her legs fall open and Evelynn peppered her inner thighs with wet and increasingly messy kisses. Akali tilted her hips towards her and spread her legs wider with a moan.

Fuck. 

Getting Evelynn’s mouth on her as soon as possible was the only thing she cared about and when Evelynn finally did, licking down the length of her with the flat of her tongue, Akali let her head fall back as she tangled both hands into Evelynn's smoky hair. It swirled around her fingers and tickled her inner thighs.

“Fuck that’s so good” she whispered into the darkness as Evelynn traced circles over her clit with her tongue. She kept up the same pace for a good while, dutifully working Akali up into a trembling and whining mess, before switching tactics and sucking her clit instead.

Akali cried out, pulling Evelynn’s hair involuntarily to keep her close, and was rewarded with a drawn out moan from between her legs; Eve's shoulders tensed and her grip on her thighs tightened so that her claws bit into Akali's skin deliciously. Akali did it again, harder, and Evelynn moaned again, dipping her tongue lower to spread Akali’s wetness and snapping her lashers up to caress along her body. Akali dug her nails into the back of Evelynn’s neck and raked long lines across the tops of her shoulders. Hungry yellow eyes flashed up from between her legs to meet her own.

“Thought you were supposed to be some kind of demon...seems like you’re still a slut for my pussy…” she teased with a breathy laugh.

Still sucking her clit, Evelynn’s eyes narrowed and her lashers wrapped around Akali’s wrists to pull her hands from her hair. Akali’s surprised little ‘ _OH_ ’ in response made Evelynn smirk proudly from between her legs. She threw one arm across Akali’s hips to pin her down while yanking her arms up above her head at the same time and the sound Akali made in response was worth more to her than anything she owned.

When Evelynn’s mouth left her a few minutes later, Akali whined needily in protest and was rewarded with two fingers, claws somehow blunted, teasing her entrance delicately. Evelynn made a purring sound of approval at how wet she was and kissed her inner thighs again but this time the kisses were burning slick and mixed with the thin sheen of sweat on Akali’s skin. Leaning back up to kiss her mouth, Evelynn thrust both fingers inside and drank in the feeling of Akali moaning against her lips. Being able to taste herself on Evelynn’s mouth was always hot as hell and she lapped it up with sloppy kisses.

Akali arched her body against Evelynn’s and pulled in vain against her lashers but obviously there was no getting out of them until Evelynn wanted her to. Her writhing body was impaled on Evelynn’s claws, completely at her mercy and loving every second of it. Evelynn’s free hand trailed up her stomach over her abs and cupped one of her breasts as they kissed. The curling pressure of Evelynn’s fingers inside of her hitting her gspot, the circling of her thumb on her clit, and her hand on her breast pushed her to the edge easily.

Akali’s brain shut off as she let the first orgasm wash over her. It was a tide pulling her out to sea and she was powerless to stop it even if she wanted to. She felt Evelynn all around her; Evelynn's fingers inside her, the tension of the lashers binding her hands, the burning heat of Evelynn's body pressed against hers. 

She was within Akali, too. Her emotions swirled around inside her skull and burrowed into her brain. Akali didn’t even know she could _do_ that. She didn’t realize that the demon thrall was a two way street; she knew that Evelynn could ‘taste’ her desires but she didn’t realize that she could also share hers if she wanted to.

It was otherworldly to feel someone else's emotions so clearly… an intangible feeling of love surrounded her like the glowing embers at the bottom of a fire. The embers were Evelynn’s and they were the color of the sky the instant that the sun dipped below the horizon, that glowing purple-orange that lingered like a splash of paint across the sky and reflected up onto the clouds long after the sun had gone.

Evelynn’s embers were the scent of lavender and leather and silk and all of the things Akali associated with Eve. They sounded like her voice when she sang and her laugh and the way she said Akali’s name.

They were home.

Feeling Evelynn's emotions for her was like seeing another woman's body for the first time. Everything was recognizable and yet inherently unfamiliar which, to Akali, was the most beautiful thing about being with women. The reverence that came from seeing your own features reflected differently on someone else was especially beautiful to her.

The tendril of Evelynn’s adoration that wrapped around her consciousness made her feel giddy and high. She hoped that Evelynn could feel the same coming from her, that she was getting something back from the garbled mess of emotions flying around in Akali’s head right now. At the height of her orgasm, as time seemed to slow and her walls pulsed around Evelynn’s fingers, Evelynn's voice, her real voice, rang out inside Akali’s head.

“God you are so beautiful, Kali…”

It was a whisper spoken like a prayer, ironic given what she was. Akali opened her eyes and met Evelynn's. They shared a long and smoldering look, just drinking each other in as Akali came down from her high.

Fingers still inside of her and forehead pressed against hers, Evelynn began building her up again. The crest of a second orgasm rose quickly and threatened to overtake her at any second.

Her body thrummed with tension and it felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest -- the steady _boom-boom-boom_ of her heart against her ribs was almost frightening. Akali’s inner thighs were slick with her own arousal, her hair stuck to her face, and her neck and breasts were covered in light bites and bruises. She was a sweaty mess, moaning and twisting against Evelynn's control, and she loved every damn second of it.

“May I?” Evelynn asked softly, her voice once again appearing in Akali’s brain like a thought of her own. Her breath was cool against Akali’s heated face and it made her shiver.

She moved to swirl her tongue around Akali's nipple again as she waited patiently for a confirmation. It was such a delicate and cultured way of framing the question that it made Akali smile. _‘May I suck your soul out of your body like the sex demon I am? I'd hate to be rude about it.’_

But goddamn if there wasn't something insanely hot about hearing her ask for it.

The best Akali could do was gasp out a breathless, "Yes...yeah...do it, babe…"

Slowing the pump of her fingers to a deep rhythmic thrust, Evelynn captured Akali's lips in a burning kiss. The stretch of Eve's fingers was pleasantly uncomfortable as was the ache in her shoulders from having her arms wrenched above her head for so long. She hooked one leg over Evelynn's back to open herself up and Evelynn responded with a quiet moan as she fucked Akali deeper.

Akali panted as she gazed at Evelynn's face with unfocused eyes; she was so close, their foreheads were touching, but Akali still struggled to focus on the swirling black shadows. 

As she closed her eyes Evelynn whispered to her again, her voice on the lowest end of her normal register, alto toned and deeply sexy and reverberating through Akali’s chest, “Come for me, baby…”

“Oh god, fuck, Eve..” Akali moaned against her mouth. She was so, so, so close.

Evelynn captured her mouth again in a deep kiss and Akali felt a chill spread through her body. She came with a sharp cry against Evelynn’s lips but instead of riding the wave of orgasm out, she hovered there, suspended in time on the plateau.

Her heart beat hard and fast in her chest and it felt like she'd forgotten how to breathe. Akali gasped frantically and wrapped her legs around Evelynn, trusting her to keep her safe, as her orgasm crashed into her like a tsunami wave. It all happened in a split second. She had the sudden and terrifying feeling of being hollowed out, as if someone had scooped out her orgasm with a melon baller and left an empty chasm where it had been.

All of her burning hot arousal was simply gone, replaced with a sated haze that sat heavily in her chest and threatened to crush her into the bed. It was hard to tell whether she couldn't move or just didn't want to. Truthfully, she hardly cared.

She was only vaguely aware of Evelynn letting go of her hands and slowly guiding her arms back to her sides. She rubbed her wrists gently, no doubt massaging away the marks from her lashers.

Moving her arms hesitantly to make sure they still worked, Akali clung drowsily to Evelynn and tried to catch her breath, both from the mind shattering orgasm and the flood of white hot adrenaline in her system. Akali drew a shuddering inhale and breathed in Evelynn’s scent deeply.

Her primitive brain had taken over again and flooded her with fight or flight hormones but she was fine. She was safe. It was okay. Evelynn was there.

As Evelynn pulled her fingers out of her, all Akali could manage was a muted gasp at the sudden emptiness. She tightened her embrace and pulled Evelynn closer as she let her legs fall back onto the bed with a soft thump.

Still on top, Evelynn rested her forehead against Akali's again and cupped her face softly with both hands in a mirror of the way she’d done it earlier on the couch. She stroked her cheek with one thumb and Akali leaned into her tender touch.

Evelynn, no doubt able to feel her adrenaline, held her delicately against her chest with one arm and switched positions so that Akali was laying on top of her. It was a subtle flex that reminded her how strong Evelynn was in this form and at any other time Akali would have found it hot to see her show off like that. But now? Way too tired for that. She allowed herself to be moved like a ragdoll and settled in with her cheek on Evelynn's shoulder. Akali was spent, drained, completely sated, and she couldn't have been happier.

"Eve…love you..." she muttered with her words slightly muffled as Evelynn gently stroked across her shoulders and back, massaging the remaining tension away. Her watch buzzed.

“I love you too,” Her voice drifted through Akali’s mind again but it was much fainter this time. Whatever it was that allowed her to do that was wearing off.

Unable to muster the energy to reply with words, Akali just smiled and tilted her face up to press a gentle kiss to the hollow of Evelynn’s throat.

Struggling to stay awake, Akali glanced up groggily at Evelynn’s shadowy face. All she saw were bright yellow eyes narrowed in happiness. She was a predator fed. Some small and distant part of Akali congratulated itself on being able to give Evelynn what she needed.

Akali remained splayed on Evelynn’s chest until she fell asleep a few short minutes later, comfortable in the embrace of strong arms holding her close. 

Her villain. Hers. Always.


End file.
